1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a shielding cage for shielding components from electromagnetic interference and more particularly to a shielding cage assembly for arranging a plurality of transceiver modules therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
A transceiver module is a discrete unit used in interface communications equipment, and is normally singly received in a cage that provides shielding against electromagnetic interference (EMI). Prior art shielded transceiver modules are too difficult to assemble densely to a circuit board. Therefore, an improved inexpensive shielding cage assembly that will allow transceiver modules to be easily and densely mounted on a circuit board is desired.
An object of the present invention is to provide a shielding cage assembly for receiving a plurality of transceiver modules therein.
A shielding cage assembly according to the present invention includes a conductive body cage, a conductive cover cage and a plurality of dividing walls, which cooperatively define a plurality of hollowed spaces for receiving transceiver modules therein. Retaining tabs are respectively formed on the body cage and the dividing walls, and engage in a corresponding plurality of slots defined in the cover cage to hold the cover cage to the body cage and to fix the dividing walls between the cover cage and body cage.